User talk:Merthos
Old stuff on the archive. Rich text editor gone? Is it just me or is enable rich text editor option gone? I'm trying to enable it Sarmu 18:02, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :Oh yeah, I completely forgot. I had a conversation with the Wikia staff about all the screwed up edits done with the RTE and asked them if it is possible to disable it. If so than I would start a discussion here whether we want to do it or not. I'm not sure if I wasn't clear enough but they just got ahead and disabled it for the wiki. Sorry, somehow it slipped my mind. :The question is, shall it stay that way (which I would prefer, because lately the edits have been much clearer) or should it be enabled again? - Merthos 18:21, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::I think it can stay like this for now and see what other people thinks, the advantage of having rich text editor is that you don't need to remember the parameter names for occasional edits and obviously new user friendly, but it does stuff some pages up. The major worry I have is some people won't have a clue how to edit some of the stuff when rich editor is disabled. Sarmu 18:53, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :::God, I hated that thing, it would screw up all of my edits... Even put HTML in on purpose so it wouldn't pop up, lol. Mecorx 22:11, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Last Remnant Wiki featured I wanted to let all the admins know that The Last Remnant Wiki will be featured in the upcoming first issue of the Wikia Gaming Community Newsletter as an example of the best way to maximize a wiki's Google rank, also known as Search Engine Optimization. To make sure everything is ready for the feature, I just made one last edit to the main page to remove a few unnecessary things (links from some of the text at the top, the Gaming footer, and some text from the 'How to participate' section). Most likely the newsletter will be posted at the Gaming hub, but if not, I'll let you know where to find it. You've all done an excellent job. Congrats on the feature! =) JoePlay (talk) 19:00, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Weapons Images Hi everyone, I just signed up for this website today, but I've been looking at it for about a week now. Using it to make the best file I can on PC. The only thing I found lacking about the sight was images for weapons. One of my biggest questions was what are the best looking weapons in the game. I understand it would take a great deal of effort and time to add images to what seems like a huge variety of weapons for this game. But I guess what I'll end up doing is just taking screenshots on my pc of my weapons and adding them to the website when I can. Anyways I signed up today just so I can add a screenshot of Frost Blade, which I thought was a pretty cool weapon. Anyways I hope some other people here decide to do the same thing as me. But I also want to extend thanks to everyone that helped build this website, since IMO I think it's a great game. Kind of like one of those games like FF7 where you don't care about finishing the game but rather trying to master it and do everything you can. Hi, any edit is welcome. I've just changed the edit on frostblade slightly, i've moved the image into the infobox Sarmu 02:00, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks I wasn't sure how to put it into the infobox. Hi MR Anonymous :P. Funny that youve come along and mentioned this today. I spent a little time today cleaning up an image of the Gae Bolg. I was thinking of making a wallpaper, add a few chars in battle stances etc. Anyhow, i think it would be great to see weapon images on here. As you say though it will take alot of time and effort to get all of the weapons captured and then tidied up. So good luck with that and hope others are interested in helping you 8D - Adie123 02:23, 21 April 2009 (UTC) I'd be more than happy to help, if you can tell me what kind of images you want (in battle, the 'preview' you can see of every weapon), what size they should be, etc. Also, don't forget to sign your comments on talk pages! Lancelot1 06:38, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Updated Accessories' Articles Hi Merthos, I've updated most of the accessories' articles where there was still the old varable |obtain and the section "How to obtain" empty, I also deleted the variable Cost since it is already displayed either in the "Create for" line or by the variable |ShopPrice?. I hope I've done well :)! - RushStriker 19:26, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Rare/Boss Monster Talk Pages Hey there. I was wondering if we should change the notice at the top of talk pages for rares/bosses to something along the lines of Please record the HP Result, the BR you are, and whether you are playing on a PC or XBOX below: (like I did for Siren), since I've noticed that a lot of people forget to add whether it's XBOX or PC, which can lead to confusion. I'm fairly certain there's some way to automate this so it doesn't have to be done manually for each of the (probably) hundreds of pages. Lancelot1 19:48, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :All of the older entires without the system are for the XBOX, done before we knew that there are differences on the PC. There is no way to automatically adjust this of the exisiting pages, the wiki software is too limited. You could change your signature (in the preferences) and include the system there but this would only apply to new entries. - Merthos 07:30, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, well. I'll do it manually at one point or another. Could you please take a quick look at http://lastremnant.wikia.com/Guide_to_a_Low_BR_game and leave your thoughts on the matter on the talk page? I'm determined to make it a quality article, if it really does serve a purpose - I'm still too new to the game to be able to tell. Lancelot1 07:34, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ---- Hey, I've just put in the Mercurius Talk page, the exact HP per BR that I found, I'm 100% sure of it since I checked it many times. I'm gonna think on a better way to find rare monsters'HP because this first time took a significant amount of time :P. And one more thing, I noticed that I can't go beyond BR 255(well, that's a bit obvious since the BR value is one Byte-based)! - RushStriker 17:37, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Very nice. If you can get this data for some other too we might be able to deduct a formula (if there is one). - Merthos 18:47, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you, I'll be targeting the strongest ones, so that even if there is no formula, it would still be helpful :)! - RushStriker 18:50, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Some Qs I made a notes edit on Hellgate that was reverted by you. I'm wondering why so I know what not to bother with. Also about that Low BR guide that lancelot wrote up. How much of the workings of the BR system should be supported with findings? I will not get into an editing war over this, like I did on GFAQs, but I'd also rather not see this wiki filled with conjecture while claiming to be a guide.Kaply 16:24, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :It always uses Hellgate in the first round and attacks afterwards. It's not that it switches regularly to the standby mode so I don't think it is any usefull info. As you can see on the walkthrough and quest pages I've written I prefer short info containing only things that help you in your decisions. But some probably think otherwise, so revert my edits too if you think so, I will accept it. :As written on the talk page I don't really care about the low BR guide. If you think that some parts are not backed up enough than feel free to add a note (usually "needs confirmation" is used) or open a discussion on the talk page. - Merthos 17:18, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Daily/Weekly Magazines I've noticed that certain items simply will not drop unless you have either or both of the magazines. Should we perhaps try to document which items are daily/weekly exclusives? It would be tedious but it's better than fighting a monster for a long time and then finding out it won't drop the item you're looking for because you don't have the Daily/Weekly or both. Mecorx 00:42, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :That would be nice but as you say it's a lot of work. Some people are writing that on the monster pages but I think it should go onto the item page. - Merthos 08:19, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::Should probably go on both pages. Definitely a big job though, and the data is tricky to confirm. ::Merthos, a small request: I've been offline for a while and I'm trying to catch up with everything that's been going on. If you could update me with any major changes that I've missed, or anything else that I need to know, that would be much appreciated! Thanks - Ferret37 14:51, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Well, nothing I can think of right now. Oh yeah, the deactivated rich text editor, see above. - Merthos 17:43, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Another thing I was curious about is the colors of items and what they have to do with rarity or anything at all. - Mecorx 22:13, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Nothing in particular. The one who created the templates just likes different colors. - Merthos 05:38, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Okay, I've gone with putting: On the Item Page (eg. Fly Fluid): You must have Fly Weekly to obtain Fly Fluid from these monsters. On the Family Page (eg. Fly Family): You must have Fly Weekly to obtain Fly Fluid from these monsters. On the Magazine Page (eg. Fly Weekly): Allows the Fly Family to drop Fly Fluid. I also tag an (Unconfirmed) at the end if I'm not sure, feel free to verify (eg. The Daily Raptor). I'm assuming that you need the Daily/Weekly for any affected item to drop from any monster at all. Someone can verify that. I've also noticed so far that the items affected are all green. - Mecorx 23:18, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Looks fine, although I changed the layout on the family page, no need to check two lists. For item pages itself we might consider to put those into the template but keep in collecting them for now. - Merthos 05:38, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::I encountered this while I was editing: Tanned Jhana Hide. Should it be changed to fit guidelines/should we set some guidelines? - Mecorx 09:57, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I've added a note to the infobox for the items and additional notes to the drops and splits for the monsters. - Merthos 14:03, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Character Accessories wanted Is it more desirable to have the accessories wanted section split into slot 1 and 2? Maybe have a non verified section while in transition. Kaply 14:53, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :I'm fairly sure they will request every accessory that is better than their current and fits into their stat preference. For my taste only the outlandish ones (i.e. Remnants or unique) listed should be enough. :But yes, as people keep adding all those items it should not be that hard to categorize them, each slot should have a fixed preference. - Merthos 17:44, 24 April 2009 (UTC) The True Conqueror (Rank 8) Hi Merthos, take a look at the talk page of The Conqueror, there needs to make distinction between Absolute Conqueror who has less HP and is not as dangerous as The True Conqueror (Rank 8)! Formations On the PC there's actually a separation in the squares. It seems to indicate which positions are front and which are flank. Not sure how to edit that into the current format for the formations though. Generally, it looks as if it's just a difference of whether or not row 3 is part of the front or the flank. However it usually changes the number of people on each side pretty significantly.Kaply 01:18, 25 April 2009 (UTC) : If by seperation you mean the colour of the square changes between from and back row, then 360 has it too, it's possible to change the template so that you can give a value say 2 and the front 2 rows will change colour Sarmu 03:32, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I'm not into the formations (I simply stick to Orb once I got it). Ferret did most of the work in that area so he might be able to help you. - Merthos 05:43, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Soldier Infobox Athlum Soldiers, like normal recruitable characters, sometimes have entirely different stats/occupations/equipment on the PC Version. I think it would be worthwhile to expand the infobox to include PC information. - Mecorx 06:52, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Leveling do you know of anyway to lvl really fast? My battle rank is lvl 61 as of now and i still cant beat the gates of hell to go to disk 2. thanks : The lower parts of the Numor Mines (if you did Ophelias quest) or Siebenbur should have the stronges enemies at that stage. - Merthos 07:01, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :: I don't think it's about raising your battle rank, rather keeping your battle rank low and learning skills should work better (because the difficulty of the boss is scaled to your BR, right?). You can do this by fighting one monster at a time. - Mecorx 07:07, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Gae Bolg Hi Merthos. I have some stupid question.In my game David never used his Remnant - Gae Bolg.What i'm doing wrong?Why this ability never appear in combat even with 100+AP reserve?Or maybe David need some special equipment or quest to activate that?I'm playing PC version of the game.Avatarbg 06:49, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :In my games so far I've never used David so I can't say for sure. It's a ranged attack so I suppose you can't be deadlocked. It's also possible that the union morale has an influence. Take a look at the talk page for some more info. - Merthos 07:22, 26 April 2009 (UTC) David needs to be union leader to use Gae Bolg on pc version.You also can't use it if his union deadlocks or being deadlocked by enemy group. Mr.Triceps 7 May 2009 Videos What do you think about short videos for skills? I did one here as an example: Lob Omen (Summon). Someone else has already done one for Gravity Tempest. - Mecorx 21:32, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :I'm not so sure about how long those videos will survive on external hosts but feel free to record some. - Merthos 09:19, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::Should the videos be put in the infobox area (in the place of pictures) or left outside? - Mecorx 09:15, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :Well, I won't watch them (they look better on my TV ;-)) so whatever you prefer. - Merthos 10:34, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::Since monster/character/armor/weapon infoboxes have images, putting videos in the infobox area for skills would make sense. However, I don't actually know how to (properly) edit the infobox template codes, heh heh... - Mecorx 01:10, 1 May 2009 (UTC) I've changed the template although it might need a bit tweaking (border and/or spacing). - Merthos 09:14, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Aiterra how do you unlock aiterra on 360? Caspa992 08:54, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Bloodhorn info Saw your update on the Bloodhorn page. I am going crazy trying to spawn him (PC Version) and I justed wanted to confirm 2 things (thx in advance...): 1. I assume that the X-box and PC Version are different. X-Box says Seventh Path, PC says Sixth. On PC, which one is it? 2. At what point (storyline and BR) did you first manage to spawn him? After Underwalt? Has Seventh Path appeared yet(could be answered by previous question)? :Where does it say sixth path??? It only spawns on the seventh. There is only a very limited time frame when you have access to that area so yes, after Underwalt. - Merthos 06:45, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Hi Merthos! Thanks a lot for welcome! :) Trying to get it myself, if i stuck i will ask :) Sorry for maybe bad English, i`m from Russia. ;) : Merthos so finaly i have a question, when i add something not in the talk page but at the main articles of wiki Last Remnant, can i sign there? Or it would be like creating a mess in the template? :) Like this => Toirin 05:52, 30 April 2009 (UTC) No you don't sign in the articles. The wiki tracks the contributions, you can see them in the History. - Merthos 07:19, 30 April 2009 (UTC) why do you revert my edits Hi, it's nice to see your thanks for my edits in my talk page, but why are you reverting my edits on the Guilds? if there is a reason for your reverts, please leave me a message or state the reason in the version history or talk page of the reverted article. Gpf 20:23, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :It already says the Sword of The Three Realms is in Celapaleis, not only that, it's also in Elysion. Same thing with the Ring of the Labyrinth, not only is it in Athlum, it is also in Elysion and Ghor. You have to complete certain quests to access them at their respective locations. - Mecorx 23:13, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::Because you seem to be unable to read the page? As Mecorx said all the info is already written there. - Merthos 07:17, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::No Problem, it seems that i'm far too stupid to understand your perfect articles. There seems no need to improve them. And a rollback is nothing that should be explained to the editor. Perhaps i has misunderstood the Philosophy of a wiki Gpf 17:15, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Enemy Arts Going to start leaving indications on the enemy page under arts of whether they're combat or mystic because usually you can impair one of those two with paralyze or silence. see Lob Omen (Quest). More useful than scrolling through the wall of text on the enemy art's page. Kaply 09:08, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Why not. Other options are to add anchors to the overview page so it goes directly to the art or to create separate pages (in case someone has too much free time ^_^). - Merthos 09:18, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::can you direct to an example of an anchor? :Effect, all those -tags. - Merthos 09:26, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Rare Spawn Tables Can you check revisions on Talk:Heroic Ramparts and Talk:The Aqueducts see which version you prefer. I personally prefer a version that can get me as close to the local bestiary table found on Berechevaltelle Kaply 15:36, 1 May 2009 (UTC) : The ones on the talk pages are only temporary. Once the patterns are complete it should go onto the main page and yes, use the layout like on the existing pages (unless someone has a better layout). - Merthos 15:46, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Berechevaltelle Spawn Table is in system then rare alphabetical order Kaply. Like most of the tables are. If any are not, then they are being worked on or have been missed. But as Merthos said, they are temporary tables at the moment. Merthos is transfering the data from the Talk pages to the article pages when all data is pretty much completed. - Adie123 15:48, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :: If you look on the heroic ramparts table, it's pretty much good to be set in stone. The only issue is that it's hard to see once you separate it by system rather than by entry type. For the PC all the rares are listed with all the appropriate alternate enemies. :: For the aqueducts entry it's the nearly same issue. Putting the listing by alphabetical for the rare mobs destroys the usability of the table if I just want to go into an area and see what rares are in there. Again it does look like the table is complete but it was rather hard to see that given the way the original was organized. Kaply 15:56, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Surely its easier to see if its complete, by having all the rares in alphabetical order..NO? - Adie123 16:01, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Check Talk:The Great Sand Sea for instance. That is a huge table and having rares in order helps people add more spawn sequences quicker than having to check the same rares that are spread too much. I know some tables have them spread because some rares spawn in many different ways, but its all minor though cos its just temporary anyhow. :) - Adie123 16:11, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :: I don't see the big deal with alphabetical order of the rare mobs. If I wanted to find a particular mob browser search function would be easier. Not much I can do with the browser to reorder the data on the table. Especially when the table spawns across 2 zones, at which point the rares aren't listed in complete alphabetical order either way. Either way, still my preference to have the order based upon the regular mobs so that the table is usable in it's current state even if it's incomplete. Kaply 16:18, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Well, I won't enter the alphabetic discussion. ;-) But Adie, when you think a table is complete feel free to move it to the article, that is not restricted to me. - Merthos 16:43, 1 May 2009 (UTC) : Fair enough, but do we make seperate 'Local Bestiary' tables for the difference in PC and XBOX? - Adie123 17:05, 1 May 2009 (UTC) No other choice, is there? Maybe some might work with an additional column? - Merthos 18:54, 1 May 2009 (UTC) : well we can always jiggle with it as we go lol :) - Adie123 19:37, 1 May 2009 (UTC) I've re-coded the Dillmoor Local Bestiary table. I think its abit cleaner than original. Let me know if it helps at all. Then i can do them all like that if its ok with you. - Adie123 21:26, 1 May 2009 (UTC) : I think the idea behind the separators for group 2 was so that you would know that it's one of those, although I suppose then the rare group should be separated as well, or integrated with group 2.Kaply 21:42, 1 May 2009 (UTC) I just thought having them more compact made it look clearer as a group. Having them spread seems to confuse, if you know what i mean :). Plus, ive done away with all the row span and br code which aint necessary. Keep it to a minimum was my madness behind the idea lol. Also, I saw your Ramparts Bestiary too Kaply, nice going. Its gonna take a while to get them all done and more fingers on it will be less strenuous 8D - Adie123 21:48, 1 May 2009 (UTC) : problem is then group one becomes confusing and it looks like a pick 1 from each group Kaply 21:54, 1 May 2009 (UTC) You could think the same if group 2 were spread anyhow. So no idea how it can be clearer without deviating from the wikias scheme. - Adie123 22:07, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :If a gap between the group 2 mobs is necessary then putting the br code between them is simple enough, but having the mobs spread wide apart in the code is a lil messy. Ive placed br code as mentioned in the Bestiary table on my page if you wanna check - Adie123 22:12, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Infact ive placed 3 versions on my page. 1 compact, 2 Group2 seperated, 3 Group2 and Rares seperated. - Adie123 22:19, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Me and Kaply have been working on some ideas on my user page. Please check them out - Adie123 00:44, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Guillione Tail name change Merthos, could you change the name of 'Guillione Tail' to 'Guillotine Tail'. Im sure it was a mis-type from the person that created the article. - Adie123 14:35, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Stupid question Hi, I have no idea how to edit info on Echidna about it's spawning. Can you check Talk:Echidna? And BTW thanks for welcoming. (hope it understandable as English is my second language) There is possible to have more than one rare per map. Wredniak 18:26, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Several Components Fixes My guess from some comments above is that you have some admin-like privileges, and my redirecting of Faleria heart -> Faleria Heart was total hack work so, could I request some cleaner changes: Thin Apsaras Wing should be 'Thin Apsara Wing' ditto Evil eye Cornea to 'Evil Eye Cornea' and these pages need deleting *Azhdaha Hide, *Hydra Egg, *Wyvern Egg, *Kelple Core, *Sharp Greater Flaurus Fang *Tanned Mystic Fiend HIde First 3 reference items that don't exist. The last 3 are misspellings of existing items (whose pages already contain the appropriate data). Thanks for fixing up after my flurry of components edits. It is much appreciated. - Corban1177 02:49, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : x done. ;-) - Merthos 08:03, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Silver Falcon Part II Hi Merthos, I think the quests given by unique leaders are also dependent on your battle rank because i was playing and i used some trainer to lower my battle rank a way down(i want to max everyone Greedy!!) i can't see caedmon anywhere near guild i think it must have some connetion with the battle rank thats the only thing i changed. i will confirm and let you know. Apocalyp5e 23:13, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :No, I don't think so. Every leader will always be at it's location when hired. The only exception is when they move to the pub for a quest. - Merthos 06:41, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Combat Art Speed vs Strength I'm going to start listing in the talk pages for weapons to see if there's any patterns to what weapons/type of weapons or whatever other criterion can help determine how these are assigned. Kaply 14:54, 6 May 2009 (UTC)